1. Field
The following description relates to a method of controlling an optical disc drive, and an optical disc drive using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives typically use a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) or a universal serial bus (USB) as an interface device for communicating with a host. For example, the optical disc drives may exchange information through an advanced technology attachment interface (ATAPI) command. The ATAPI command includes a code system for exchanging information with various information recording devices that can be connected to the optical disc drives via the SATA or the USB. Data acquisition from an information recording device and data transmission (recording) to the information recording device may be performed through the ATAPI command.
Some of operation (OP) codes that are not registered in the ATAPI command may be used as a vendor command of a manufacturer. Product characteristic information of the optical disc drive such as optical pickup characteristics, for example, light intensity adjustment, various level adjustment relating to disc detection, and focus balance value adjustment may be performed in response to the vendor command. In addition, writing and reading information to/from an EEPROM included in the optical disc drive, and firmware downloading may be performed.
However, the ATAPI command may be intercepted or hacked using certain equipment thus exposing the ATAPI command. As a result, the vendor command may be abused when it is exposed.